U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,532,415, 5,387,612, 5,453,446, 5,457,133, 5,599,991, 5,744,500, 5,891,923, 5,668,181, 5,576,353, 5,519,061, 5,786,390, 6,316,504, 6,630,514 disclose R(+)-N-propargyl-l-aminoindan (“R-PAI”), also known as rasagiline. Rasagiline has been reported to be a selective inhibitor of the B-form of the enzyme monoamine oxidase (“MAO-B”) and is useful in treating Parkinson's disease and various other conditions by inhibition of MAO-B in the brain. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,968 and PCT Publication WO 95/11016 disclose pharmaceutical compositions comprising rasagiline salts.
Rasagiline meslylate is approved for treating Parkinson's disease either as monotherapy or as an adjunct with other treatments. See, e.g. AGILECT®, Physician's Desk Reference (2006), 60th Edition, Thomson Healthcare.
The tannate salt of rasagiline or method of its preparation has not been disclosed in the art.